Unknown
by N-EasternSkies
Summary: Blaise runs into a girl and thinks she the most perfect thing in the world...but what just is she hiding? Contains some slash and mentions of mpreg BZ/OFC SS/SB SS/OMC DM/HP


Skies Here

Hers Chapter One Of Unknown :D

This Is My First Time Writing For The Harry Potter Fandom So Be Nice :)

Thanks To My Lovely Betareader Kaeria247

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Warnings: Slight Self-Harm, Language, and Mentions of Mpreg

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

A soft sigh was heard throughout the room as a girl stared in the mirror. Sun-kissed lithe fingers ran through her curls of black hair. The finger repeated their actions as feet shifted slowly. Droplets of crimson stained the white marble of the sink. Fingers moved their actions to the bleeding scar on the girls face. Whimpers resounding as the girl applied pressure to the wound before slamming her hands down on the counter. Sobs racked through the girl as she slowly sunk to the floor. Bloodied hands clutched the left side of her face as the tears burned her dilated eye. Blue eyes struggled to stay open as the pain worsened. Short puffs of breath and whines of sadness soon filled the room as the girl tried to push herself up only to collapse on the ground. Fluttering eyelids and hint of darkness filled the girl's vision before falling into a deep sleep.

Dots of bright lights and specks of black met blue eyes while they opened slowly. The girl looked around the new surroundings and sat up groggily. Stone walls of a deserted hallway and the bright sun startled the girl as she took in the architecture of the building. Footsteps were heard behind the girl and she looked over shoulder and took in the sight of a lean, tall, and wrinkly women. Small rounded eyes behind glasses peered down questionably at the girl. "What's your name?" inquired the women. The girl opened her mouth and instantly shut it. The women raised her eyebrows as the girl opened her mouth again. "My name is Kyle…Kyle Snape."

The women's eyes widened and she stepped towards the girl. Kyle flinched when the women got close to her. The girl's body shook as the women reached her hand towards her face. The older woman finger slid down the girl face tracing the scar that was etched into her cheek down to her lower chin. "Poor thing" the women said. Blue eyes narrowed as the girl slapped the women's hand away before standing up. "Don't touch me!" Kyle seethed then turned on her heels starting to walk away. "Wait, don't walk away!" the women yelled at the girl. Kyle sent a questioning glare over her shoulder before continuing to stomping down the hallway. Hands rubbed her eyes before closing them, head falling down to hit her chest. Kyle mumbled gruffly under her breathe before running into a hard surface causing her body to hit the ground with a thump.

Kyle blinked then looked up towards a tall, fit looking and lightly dark skinned teenager. "Are you okay?" he asked holding his hand out towards the girl. Kyle reached her hand towards the boy before grasping his hand tightly. The boy pulled her up then smiled at her, "I'm Blaise" he said shaking Kyle's hand. "Kyle" she said softly before she pulled her hand away. "Cool name" Blaise said smoothly. "Thanks…I think" Kyle said questionably. Running footsteps came from behind Kyle. "Oh dear, I finally found you" a women voice said. "You shouldn't run off, if you don't know your location, and what are you doing out of class Mr. Zabini?" the women questioned. "I'm going to the restroom and I have a free period anyway." Kyle responded. "Well hurry along and leave this young lady alone." McGonagall demanded. Blaise sighed and started walking off before turning around and adding, "See you around Kyle" he said, then disappeared around a corner. "Yeah, see ya," Kyle mumbled turning her attention to the women in front of her. "Well Ms. Snape, let's get you to the hospital room then we will go see the headmaster to find out your placement" McGonagall said taking down the hall. Kyle sighed but followed, "I have a place, I go to Cristo Academy" she said, "Not anymore, I received your papers by Owl this morning" the older women said before opening a wide and tall door. "What?" Kyle asked before walking into the room. "Now let Madame Pomfrey to look at you" McGonagall said gesturing to a small cot with an old women standing by it. Sitting down, the women instantly started look Kyle over and jotted something's down before walking off and talker to the professor. "Okay…well then Ms. Snape, lets head out."

Kyle never paid much attention to anything, but here, her mind was in overdrive. The halls of the school seemed so familiar. Everything here seemed familiar like a distant memory, déjà vu and all the wacky voodoo stuff. 'This place is nothing like Cristo,' she pondered, more thoughts filling her head as she followed behind the old women. She moved her eyes up to look at the women as she muttered a password to a portrait which swung out and the woman entered the room, beckoning Kyle to follow her. Kyle's eyes wandered around the room till they fell on a tall, greasy haired man who was dressed in all black. "Professor Snape, I brought the new student". A scoff was heard before the man turned around to face Kyle. Time seemed to freeze for Kyle, despair and distress fell across her face as her façade dropped, she uttered a word, "Dad?"

McGonagall eyes widened as she turned around to look at the girl behind her, the child had just called the headmaster of the school her father. Severus was speechless, she looked so familiar. Dull blue eyes were painted on sun-kissed skin and her black hair hit the small of her back before curling slightly. Her face was marred by a scar, and medical bandages covered her left eye and both of her arms. She didn't have an hour-glass figure but she was skinny and fit. A black dress with white trimming was fitting snug to her body. Black leggings covered her legs and white boots came up to her sheens. The head of a wand was poking out of the top of her right boot. It suddenly dawned on her, who the girl was. She truly was his daughter, and her mother wasn't really a women. Kyle knew that the man in front of her was the man that had left her 'mother' or papa as she called him, alone and pregnant. Her papa tried his hardest to keep Kyle hidden from her other father but now his plan had failed because of his death.

"Kyle…" Severus said walking down to stand in front his daughter. "You're alive!" he said grasping Kyle's shoulders. "And your father?" he asked her with hesitation. Kyle's visible eye narrowed before spitting out her answer. "He's dead". Severus' eyes widened while staring at the girl. "Kriz is dead…." he muttered. "How?" he questioned. "He got hit by a drunk driver on the way home," Kyle said gloomily. She shook her head and stared at the man in front of her. "Why do you care anyway?" she snapped at him while glaring. "I loved him, why wouldn't I care!" he stated. Kyle scoffed before laughing, "If you really loved him then you wouldn't have left him pregnant and alone you asshole! I've spent my whole life being raised by my papa, always knowing that we didn't need you in our lives…so go fuck yourself, Dad."

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Constructive Critism Welcome

Flames Aren't :D

Toodles~


End file.
